The Day Resetti Went Crazy
by Raventhedarkgoddess
Summary: Resetti goes crazy when the game is reset too many times, as we all knew would happen. First and probably last Animal Crossing fic. One shot. Please RR.


Raventhedarkgoddess: I wrote this once Resestti yelled at me about fifty times for resesting. If this is as bad as I think, flame me. One shot. Stupid. Please excuse my spelling. First Animal Crossing fic.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter One: Insanity  
  
One day, Jean McIdiot of Sugarhigh St. was walking through the town, pulling weeds. Jean spotted her friend, Dotty the spotted rabbit, walking through the grass toward her.   
  
"Hello." Dotty smiled and leaned toward her friend. "So, what's up, bunny?" Jean resented the phrase at the end, but that was what her mother had told the rabbit to say and, so far, hadn't asked anyone to change it. Jean answered, Let's chat.  
  
"Hey, bunny...I'm really low on bells. Would you mind lending me some money?" Jean bumped sure. "Okay, I'll give you a green table for all your bells." Jean took the green table and relised that she had no more bells. "Sorry, bunny, but a deal is a deal."  
  
Suddenly, the world went black and Jean was laying on her bed. They must have reset, Jean thought. Feeling around in her oversized pocket, Jean felt the 99,875 bells and then relised she had to come out of the house now. Jean reached for her mailbox, even though she knew what was in it, when Resetti the Mole popped out of the ground.  
  
Not her again, the mole thought bitterly. "YOU! I CAN YELL UNTILL I AM BLUE IN THE FACE...KIDS THESE DAYS...RUN AWAY FROM THEIR TROUBLES...I SHOULD JUST KILL YOU!" Something inside Resetti snapped and he took a swing at Jean's head.  
  
Jean dodged it and ran inside. Panting in that obnoxious, computerised way, she stood at the window, expecting to see him calm down, fill in his tunnel, and run away. Instead, Resetti heaved his body out of the hole, a sock stuck to his back and insanity in his eyes.  
  
It was about eight o' clock at night, and K.K. Slider stood by the Sugarhigh. St Train Station, waitng to play his music for someone. Resetti ran up, waving his pickax around. Dude, K.K. thought, they just get weirder and weirder. "Hey, man, want me to jam? Got a request?"  
  
"Play me a song, any song. If I don't like it..." Here Resetti made a wild gesture with his pickax.   
  
K.K. laughed. All crowds were wild and wired, but this guy had to have major issues. "K, man. Dig this one. K.K. Salsa!" K.K. began to jam and moved over slightly. Damn credits, he thought, always taking away from MY music.  
  
"Resetti doesn't like THIS!" Resetti slammed his pickax into K.K. "Hahahahaaha!!!!!!"  
  
K.K. fell in front of the station. "Dude, that was my head," he snapped weakly.   
  
"So, what is it now?" Laughing at his own sick joke, Resetti headed off around toward the river.  
  
Two neighbors were involved in a fight. "That," Rasher snapped, "Is the ugliest thing I have ever seen! Why in god's name did you give me this?"  
  
Kitty folded her arms and frowned. "Why do I bother, Rasher? You have no fashion sense or GRADITUDE!" Kitty sniffed the air. "And you smell like a pig!"   
  
"Kitty, dear, are glasses out of fashion? Because, if you were wearing them, you could tell that I AM a pig!"   
  
Resetti stepped from the shadows. "You, Kitty-Cat, are not nice. Resetti doesn't like you. In fact, Resetti hates you!" Resetti took a swing at Kitty, which was a direct hit. Kitty slammed into the ground.  
  
"You, flithy pig!" Resetti fixed Rasher with a stare. "Tell no one, or Resetti will get angry. Resetti is not a nice man when he is angry!"   
  
"Okay, okay." Rasher watched him leave. WHO is that nut? Rasher thought. Oh, well, people are crazy. Muttering about how he hoped that guy didn't become a new resident, Rasher walked into his house.  
  
A misterious tent was set up just across the river from Rasher's house. Katrina, the fortien teller, was counting her money when the doors to the tent parted. Shoving the bells under the table, Katrina threw on her usual misty atire and act. "I am all-seeing, all knowing, dear. I will tell what I know for fifty bells." My, she thought, he is a strange one. Such an ugly hat, and a SOCK stuck to his back?  
  
"Here. Tell Resetti what will happen in Resetti's life." He sat down before the table.  
  
Katrina began chanting. "In an empty barn, a ugly mole will be looking for milk from a dead pig...That is what I see."  
  
Resetti cut her off. "That makes no sense!" He slammed his ax into the table. "What does THAT MEAN?" Tiny peices of the crystal ball scattered everywhere.  
  
Demanding, she thought bitterly. "It means that you are about to have a terrible day." That'll get him, she added to herself.  
  
"Resetti doesn't belive in fate." The mole stalked out of the tent. As soon as he left the acre, though, he fell flat on his head. "Shit!" Resetti landed on his ax, but stood up and stormed back to the tent. "YOU FIX THIS FOR RESETTI!"  
  
"I cannot. The fates have decided that you are to have a bad day." Katrina watched him, satisfied. It's not my fault he belived me.  
  
"RESETTI IS ANGRY NOW!" He slammed the ax into Katrina, who fell to the floor.  
  
Resetti decided to go browse at Tom Nook's store for a little while. He stepped into the store and walked over to the furniture display, only to find himself stuck behind Tom Nook.   
  
"Give Resetti paper!" The mole held out his hand, glaring at the raccoon and fingering his ax.  
  
"Give Nook fourty bells," said Tom, thinking it was a game.  
  
"No!" Resetti slashed the annoying store owner. "Resetti will take paper!" And he picked it up. And the last words Tom Nook ever said were, "You have to pay for those!"  
  
Resetti shook his head and looked at his now-stained pickax. Was he suppossed to do something? No, he decided, and headed home. Jean just stared out at him in the pouring rain and sighed, glad that was over with. oh, well, she thought, I probably shouldn't reset again. "I'll reset again tommorow," she muttered, and fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess: Stupid,right? Please review. 


End file.
